


Maker watch over you

by whereismywarden (PearOh)



Series: Dragon Age - Inquisitor Asaara Adaar - Second Chances Worldstate [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Longing, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden
Summary: (Tumblr prompt) Cullen is relieved to learn that Asaara survived the blast, even though he can't make their relationship public yet.





	Maker watch over you

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for @gingerbreton: "I thought I lost you" kisses.
> 
> This is a direct sequel to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340562) :)

When he sees Asaara in the valley, awake and fighting the demons pouring out of the rift, it takes Cullen a lot of restraint not to run across the field and sweep her into his arms — or get swept into the seven-feet-tall woman's arms, more likely. She smiles at him so sweetly and all he wants is to crush her beautiful lips with his. He wants to hold her, feel the warmth of her skin against him. He wants to make sure she's real, alive. He's been tempted by demons taking a lover's shape before. Never again.

But he doesn't do any of this. He just stands there in front of her, looking like a fool. He thanks her politely for her assistance as if they were two complete strangers, as if he wasn't in love with her. He reminds himself that this subterfuge is needed to keep her safe. In Cassandra's eyes, she is still “the prisoner,” and in Roderick's own words, she is a “savage Qunari heretic.” She's walking on thin ice, she wouldn't survive accusations of seducing the Commander to gain her freedom.

Cullen does such a convincing job of it that her smile falters briefly before she picks up on his little charade. It only lasts for a moment, but that small twitch of her lips breaks his heart. He feels the need to kiss her again and he's grateful for the Seeker's intervention.

They're heading back to the Temple to try to close the Breach, she explains. Maker, what if—? No, they will make it. Asaara has already proven herself to be a survivor.

Still, he wants to wrap his arms around her neck and pull her closer. He wants to taste the snow on her lips, feel her hands run through his curls or reach under his coat to hold him tighter. He wishes he could tell her how much he cares about her, how relieved he is that she survived the blast, how happy he is to see her again. He wants to whisper sweet, reassuring words into her ear. And perhaps let her reassure him that she will be fine, she will prevail over whatever this is.

“Maker watch over you,” he says instead. “For all our sakes.”

There will be time enough for all that later. When this mess is over and they can finally share a private moment together.


End file.
